Star Wars: Episode Three and a Half
by Ryn Turner
Summary: I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!!!! REJOICE!!!!
1. House Hunting

hey. i just had to write this, i came up with it when i was reading a fic by Darth Bunny. Thank you, Darth Bunny!!

When Obi and Sabé get married at the same time as Anakin and Padmé, they decide to buy a house together for all of them to live in. But, there are some problems....

Chapter 1: House Hunting

Anakin: I don't like it.

Padmé: You don't like anything.

Anakin: Your point is...?

Padmé: Oh god. (Walks away.)

(Obi and Sabé walk up.)

Obi: I think it's the perfect house for us.

Sabé: I think so too.

(Obi and Sabé kiss)

Anakin: Padmé, why can't you kiss me like that?

Padmé: When you stop whining.

(Anakin runs after Padmé, whining about how he doesn't whine.)

*They buy the house, it has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, kitchen, den, living room, study, etc.*

Some days later..

(Obi and Sabé walk into the kitchen for breakfast)

Anakin: Did you sleep well?

(Obi and Sabé exchange looks.)

Obi: You could say that...

Anakin: PADME!!!

Padmé: Shut up.

(Padmé walks out of the kitchen, Anakin following behind whining about how come they couln't 'sleep well' like Obi and Sabé)

Obi and Sabé listen for a moment, then hear Anakin scream, as Padmé walks back into the kitchen smiling evily.

Sabé: I thought Anakin was the one that was evil?

Obi: I'm not so sure myself now...

Padmé: That'll teach him.

(Obi and Sabé quickly get up and leave the kitchen.)

*Sorry about making Anakin so whiny, he wont be in the next chapters, i just needed that for my next one. I promise he'll be better next time...and the next one will be longer, i promise!!* 


	2. So that's where he gets it from...

*Ok, i'm back with the next chapter of 'Star Wars: Episode Three and a Half'. It's two years later, and children join this whacked out household! P.S, for anyone that doesn't know, Sabé was one of Padmé's handmaidens*

Leia and Luke: Anakin and Padmé's twins

Ben and Mara: Obi and Sabé's twins

Let the madness begin!!

(Anakin and Obi are arguing in the living room)

Anakin: Leia is waaaay prettier than Mara

Obi: No way!!

Anakin: Yes way!!

Obi: NO!!

Anakin: YES!!!

Obi: Yeah, well Ben could kick Luke's butt anyday.

(They both look at the redfaced baby that never stopped crying, no matter what Anakin and Padmé did.)

Anakin: I have to agree with you on that.

(Sabé and Padmé walk into the room)

Padmé: Why won't Luke stop crying?

Sabé: Maybe he's hungry.

Padmé: Do you know how many times i've tried to feed him?!

Sabé: Oh...

(Sabé picks up Mara)

Sabé: Hi sweetie.

(Obi comes over with Ben)

Obi: They're so cute.

Sabé: I know.

(Obi and Sabé cuddle with their children.)

Anakin: Padme, why can't...

Padmé: Do you want to cuddle with a screaming baby?

Anakin: No...

Padmé: If you can get Luke to stop crying, I'll cuddle with you all you want.

(Padmé walks out.)

(Obi, Sabé, Ben and Mara watch as Anakin attempts everything humanely possible to get Luke to stop crying.)

Anakin: Please stop crying...

(Anakin starts to cry...)

Luke continues crying, but stops when he notices his father's crying.

(Luke starts to laugh.)

Obi: Well, you've done it Anakin. I always knew your skills in crying would be useful someday.

Anakin: SHUT UP!!!

(Padmé runs into the room.)

Padmé: You got him to stop crying! Anakin? Anakin!! Stop crying!

Obi: Oh god.

Padmé: He won't stop crying!

Sabé: At least we know where Luke got it from...

*That's it for now, but in the next chapter, a special guest comes to visit...*


	3. The visitor...

*Hey everyone! this is my third chapter in Star Wars: Episode Three and a Half. The kids are all five years old now and their fathers are training them in the Force. What will happen next? read on...

(Obi and Anakin are training Ben and Luke to use their lightsabers as Mara and Leia watch)

Obi(to Ben): Strike up!

Anakin(to Luke): Defend yourself!

(Luke gets hit by Ben, procedes to collapse on the floor, crying out for 'Mommy'.)

(Padmé runs into the room, armed with bandaids)

Padmé: What hurts, Luke?

Luke(crying hysterically): Everywhere!!

(Obi, Mara, Leia and Ben are trying not to laugh)

Padmé: Luke, Ben's lightsaber didn't even touch you! It only got your clothes!

Luke: I know, but it still hurts.

(Obi, Mara, Leia and Ben are on the ground laughing now)

Padmé: Anakin, talk to your son.

Anakin: My son, he's MY son now?!

(Padmé starts to speak, but is interupted by the doorbell ringing)

Ben, Mara, Leia: Grampa!

Luke: My tummy's crying...

(The door opens to reveal....Grampa Yoda!)

Yoda: Hello children!

Ben, Leia, Mara: Hi Grampa!

(Yoda walks over to where Luke is still lying on the floor)

Yoda: Up, get you!

(Yoda hits him with his gimmer stick.)

Luke starts to cry and runs to his room.

Anakin: Hello Master Yoda, I have not...Ow!

(Yoda hits Anakin with his gimmer stick.)

Anakin runs off crying, following Luke.

All: Yay!

Yoda: Tell you all a story, I will.

(Padmé, Obi, Sabé, Mara, Ben and Leia crowd around their 'Grampa', eagerly awaiting his story...)

*Next chapter will be 'Grampa' Yoda's story...stay tuned...*


	4. Gimmer Stick

* I'm back! i love writing this story, so im posting all the time! this chapter's depicting Grampa Yoda's story....read on...

Yoda: Once upon a time, a boy, there once was. This boy, gifted he was in the Force. Crazy Master Jinn brought back him, asked to train him Master Jinn did.

(Qui-Gon's ghost appears out of nowhere just as Anakin and Luke walk back into the room)

Anakin: I love stories about me!

Qui-Gon: Master Yoda, I protest! I do not...

Yoda: Hit you over the head with my gimmer stick, i will!

Qui-Gon: HA! you can't do that, I'm dead!

Yoda: Wanna bet, do you?

(Yoda slams Qui-Gon over the head with the gimmer stick.)

Qui-Gon: I didn't think that was possible...

(Qui-Gon falls on the floor unconscious, but sinks through the floor because he's a ghost.)

Yoda: Continue I will, with my story.

Luke: Am I in it?

(Yoda lets out a battle cry and chases Luke around the living room)

Everyone goes crazy until..

Padmé: S..I..T....D..O..W..N!!!!!!!

(Everyone collapses on the floor, silent.)

Padmé: You do not want to deal with me right now.

Anakin(mumbling): PMS

Padmé: WHAT?!?!?!?

Anakin: I DIDNT MEAN IT!!!

(Anakin runs out of the house, crying.)

Padmé: That's better. Please continue the story Master Yoda.

Yoda: Later I will, hmm!

*Sorry, ill continue the story next time...stay tuned...*


	5. The Visibly Seen Menace That No One Care...

*Well, I'm back with another chapter! Tell me if you guys like it!*

Yoda has decided to continue his story, titled...(drumroll)...

The Visibly Seen Menace That No One Cared About

Yoda: Continue now I will. Return to Naboo, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan did. A rebellion they planned, help from the fish they got, yes.

(JarJar suddenly walks in)

JarJar: Mesa notsa a fisha!

Yoda: Silence, FISH!!!

(JarJar shuts up for once and sits down to hear the rest of the story.)

Yoda: Return to the palace, Padmé, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon did. Confronted by Darth Maul they were, hmm! Killed Maul, Obi-Wan did, with anger. Used the Dark Side, Obi-Wan did. 

Obi-Wan: I did not!

Yoda: You did!

Obi-Wan: Well...

Yoda: Explain to us, you will.

Obi-Wan: Maul started hitting on Qui-Gon, and that made me mad, because I was soooo much hotter than Qui-Gon. Then, once he killed Qui-Gon because Qui-Gon rejected him, he came after me! I'm not gay, but when someone goes after an old guy instead of me, that pees me off!

Mara: Go dad!

(Obi-Wan smiles at her)

Yoda: Explains your anger, it does. 

Sabé(to Obi-Wan): You go honey!

Anakin: What about me? I was the one who blew up the Trade Federation ship!

Yoda: Quiet, you!

Padmé: I have a great idea! Why don't we all go to Pizza Hut!

Anakin: Is he related to Jabba the Hut? 'Cuz i REALLY hate him...

Padmé: No! Pizza Hut the restaurant!

Anakin: OHHH!!!!

All: Yeah!

Yoda: Like pizza, I do!

* Uh oh! What happens when they all go to Pizza Hut? I guess you'll have to keep reading then...~Thanx for all the reviews! You guys are great! And I do listen to them!~* 


	6. Dinner, and singing???

*I'm back, again!!! Go me!!! lol. well, here's the next chpater!*

(All are sitting at a table in Pizza Hut)

Anakin: How long does it take for service in this place?

Padmé: I dunno, but I wish we had some way of making the waiter notice us.

(Obi grins evily)

Obi: I can do that!

(Obi stands up on the table)

Obi(singing VERY loudly): COME WHAT MAY!!!

(He is interupted by five different waiters coming to the table and asking for their orders.)

Sabé: Yes, we'll have 3 pepperoni pizzas please, and two pitchers of coca-cola.

Waiters: Of course.

Padmé: I never knew you could sing Obi!

Anakin: I did, I watched Moulin Rouge.

Yoda: Sing well, you can Obi!

(Obi smiles.)

Anakin: I can sing too!

Padmé: No, Ani...NO!!!!

Anakin(in a chalkboard voice): COME...WHAT...

(He is interupted by all the glasses at the table breaking)

Leia: Mommy, I can't hear anymore!

Padmé: Neither can I sweetie.

Ben: My head hurts, Mom.

Sabé: I can't hear you darling! Speak louder.

Obi: WHAT??? SPEAK UP!!!

(Yoda, Luke and Mara are all unconscious from the pain)

Anakin: I'm sorry. I just wanted to prove that I can sing!

Obi: Maybe this is how Vader tortured his prisoners.

*Well, that's it for now. I have to go return 'A Beautiful Mind' to the video store! There will be more soon...*


	7. You wanna go, foo?!?!

*Hehehe, I liked what obi said about how vader tortured his prisoners! o well, i guess i just crack myself up. :)* PS: I know that the Anakin-Cna't-Sing-Thing doesn't fit in with the part from the book 'The Approaching Storm', but I had to do that!

(After everyone has recovered from near deafness, they are all eating pizza when...)

Yoda: Pizza is good, hmm!

Leia: I like it very much!

Luke: I don't. It tastes gross.

Leia: YOU DONT LIKE PIZZA???

Luke: Nope.

Leia: You wanna go, foo?!?!

Luke: Bring it on!

(Catfight follows, even Luke isn't technically a girl)

Padmé: Stop it, and Obi, stop cheering for Leia!

Obi: Sorry.

(Leia stands up triumphantly; Luke is curled up in a ball on the floor.)

Padmé: Are you alright Luke?

Luke(whimpering): No....

Padmé: Help your son please, Anakin.

Anakin: Why me?

Padmé: Because, if Leia had lost(even though it's not possible), I would have helped her. Now help your son, or else!

Anakin: Ok...

(Anakin picks up Luke and brings him to the bathroom.)

Padmé: Now Leia, never do that to your brother again.

Leia: Ok Mom.

Mara(to Leia): Good job!

Ben: Yeah, he deserved that, pizza rules!

Sabé: Ahem!

Mara and Ben: Sorry Mom.

Yoda: Pizza good, yes!

*Sorry to all you Anakin and Luke ppl out there, I never particularly liked Luke, but I do like Anakin, so I'm sorry for all the Anakin bashing, but not the Luke bashing!*


	8. The Battle Continues (kinda gross)

*Well, I'm back with the next chapter of my story. Sorry it took so long, my hamster died and I didn't really feel like writing a humor story. And I was also writing my other stroy too. I hope you like this one!* 

(In their extended van, driving home from Pizza Hut.) 

Obi(driving): That was fun. 

Padmé: Yeah, I really like pizza. 

Anakin: You wouldn't stop looking at all the guy waiters! 

Padmé: It's not my fault that they're cute! 

Leia: MOM!!!!!!!!! 

Padmé: What is it now? 

Leia: Luke threw up all over Grampa! 

Yoda: Disgusting this is! 

Luke: I told you my tummy was crying... 

Ben and Mara: SHUT UP! 

Luke: Ok... 

Padmé: Luke, apologize to Yoda. 

Luke: Sorry Yoda....(throws up again) 

Mara: EWWWWWW!!!!! 

Ben: That's sooooo gross! 

Yoda: Do better, I can! 

(Yoda barfs all over Luke) 

Luke: WAHHHHHH!!!! 

(Luke starts to cry.) 

Yoda: Used the Force, I did! 

Ben, Leia, Mara: HAHHAHHAHH!!! 

Sabé: Stop it kids...(starts to laugh when she sees Luke covered in green chunks) 

Obi: Now we know what Yoda REALLY used to defeat Dooku... 

*Sorry, that chapter was kinda gross! There won't be another posting fo a while, I'm going camping for two weeks, SORRY!!!*


	9. Damn Chickens

*Sorry I took so long in writing another chapter. Here's the next one for ya!* (Everyone has just arrived home from Pizza Hut; Luke and Yoda are taking SEPARATE showers.)  
  
Leia: That pizza was great!  
  
Mara: I agree, better than...never mind.  
  
Sabé: Never mind what?  
  
Mara: Nothing...  
  
Sabé: TELL ME!!!  
  
Mara: Well, it was better then Dad's cooking!  
  
Sabé(shudders at the thought): I agree...  
  
(Sabé walks off)  
  
Obi(to Mara): Hey! What's wrong with my cooking?  
  
Mara: Nothing...but I don't think that chicken is supposed to be BLACK!!!!  
  
Obi: I swear, it was just an africain chicken!  
  
Mara: SUUURE....That's why Mom gave you a restraining order against chickens.  
  
Obi: Damn chickens.  
  
Ben: I was the one with a crying tummy after that supper.  
  
Obi: Nobody appreciates me.  
  
Mara: We appreciate you Dad, like your skills to do backwards flips and to fake an English accent when you're really Scottish, but you with a barbeque and a chicken...well, that's just not right.  
  
Obi: Ohh....  
  
(Anakin and Luke walk in, brightening everyone's day.)  
  
Obi: Oh God...Save us all.  
  
Anakin: Now you're all done throwing up, right Luke?  
  
Luke: I think so.  
  
Anakin: Good. 'Cuz I don't think your Mom appreciated your upchucking all over her best gown.  
  
(Padmé's voice can be heard from the bathroom): I swear, if you weren't my son, i'd KILL you Luke!!!!   
  
Luke: Daddy, I'm scared...  
  
Anakin: Me too son, me too. *Sorry it wasnt very long, ill wite more soon! Don't forget to R&R!!!* 


	10. L.A.: here we come!

*Heyhey!Thanks for all the super reviews! Luv yas!* I't's 6 years later, and the Skywalkers and Kenobis, along with Grampa Yoda, are going to Disneyworld! What will happen next?!? (On the plane to L.A)  
  
Luke: Wow! All those people on the ground look like ants down there!  
  
Leia: Those are ants, you loser. We haven't taken off yet.  
  
Luke: Oh...  
  
Padmé: Leia, be nice to your brother!  
  
Leia: Mom, he has the I.Q of a mosquito. He doesn't care what I call him.  
  
Padmé: You have a point.  
  
(Across the aisle.)  
  
Obi: We're on our way to L.A!  
  
Mara and Ben: Yay!  
  
Obi: Are you excited?  
  
Mara and Ben: Yeah!  
  
Obi(turning around to face the row behind him: How about you, Sabé, and Anakin and...hey, where's Grampa and Anakin?!  
  
Sabé: I think that he went to the bathroom...Oh god. You don't think...?  
  
(Obi and Sabé rush over to the bathroom. They push down the door, rushing inside to find...)  
  
Yoda: Anakin's head, stuck in toliet it is. Dumb*** he is, hmm?  
  
Obi: Oh god. ANAKIN??!!!  
  
Anakin(voice muffled by the toliet): Help.......  
  
Obi: You just hold on there Ani, I'm gonna go get some help! *What will happen next? Only toliet plungers will tell...* 


	11. Toliet Bomb

****

*This time, I have a serious matter to discuss. In this chapter, a bomb on the plane is discussed. If you are uncomfortable with this subject, please do not read this chapter. I am sorry if it offends you, but it is nessecary to my story plot (yes, i do have one). Again, I apologize for any emotional discomfort. Thank you.* 

Anakin: Help me Obi...i'm dying...(gurgles) 

Yoda: Idiot he is. 

Obi: Why is his head in the toliet? 

Yoda: Thought there was a bomb in the toliet, he did. 

Obi: Oh god. 

(A stewardess appears from around the corner.) 

Stewardess: Is everything alright? Why is his head in the toliet? 

Obi: He thought there was a bomb in the toliet. 

Stewardess: There's a bomb in the toliet? THERE'S A BOMB IN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 

(She runs off screaming.) 

Obi: Uhhohh... 

Yoda: Idiot, you are as well!! 

Meanwhile... 

Sabé(watching as the stewardess runs by screaming): I wonder what that's all about... 

Padmé: I dunno, but I bet it has something to do with Anakin! 

(Suddenly, the plane shudders, then starts to fall towards the ground at a very fast speed.) 

Luke: Mommy, I'm scared! 

Padmé: Shhh... 

Ben: This is sooo cool! 

Mara: Shut up, you loser! 

Sabé: Will you two please be quiet! 

Ben and Mara: Ok.. 

Sabé: Now i'm going to go find your father. Stay here until I come back. 

Padmé: I'm coming too. 

Back at the bathroom... 

Obi: Ok, Anakin, I'm gonna pull you out now, ok? 

Anakin: Mphmphh! 

Obi: I'll take that as a yes. 

(Obi yanks Anakin out.) 

Anakin: OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! That hurt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Obi: You big baby. 

Anakin: I hurt... 

Yoda: Plane, crashing it is... 

Anakin and Obi: Ahhh, shit... 

*That's all for now, more later!*


	12. Anakin's most well kept secret...

__

Author's crap: When we last left our heroes(right), they were in a crashing plane. The plane has crashed and guess who were the only survivors? 

Anakin: This sucks. 

Padmé: No, it doesn't! Aside from the fact that we have no supplies and we are the only 

surviors of a plane crash, we're still on a tropical island in the middle of the Pacific. But wait, weren't we on a plane to L.A? 

Obi: Meh. It's Aeryn's story. 

Padmé: Alright then. 

Luke: Mommy, my tummy's... 

Padmé: IF YOU SAY THAT YOUR TUMMY'S CRYING, I WILL KICK YOUR A$$ YOUNG MAN!!! 

Luke: No, that wasn't what I was going to say. 

Padmé: Oh, ok. Then what were you going to say? 

Luke: My head's crying. 

Padmé: 1...2...3...4....Those anger management classes aren't helping!!!! 

Anakin: Run Luke... 

(Luke runs off into the trees.) 

Anakin: He's gone. It's alright Padmé. 

Padmé(humming softly): I have to find my center of calm... 

Obi and Sabé: Right... 

Ben: Mom, can Mara, Leia and me go swimming? 

Sabé: No, there might be some sharks in the water. 

(A shark pops out of the water) 

Shark: No sharks here! 

Sabé: Ok, well the shark says that there's no...wait...that's not right... 

(Luke can be heard screaming from the trees.) 

Obi: What was that?! 

Padmé: Luke. I've come to reconize his girlish screams. 

Sabé: Oh. Then is there really a problem? 

Padmé: I dunno. Let's send Ani and Obi to check it out. 

Obi and Ani: What!?!? 

Padmé: Anakin, if you don't go save your son, i'll tell everyone your middle name! 

(Anakin gasps.) 

Anakin: Padmé, you promised...!! 

Padmé: Then go save your son! 

(Anakin runs off, Obi following behind) 

Sabé: What is Anakin's middle name? 

Padmé: Well, it's.... 

*What is Anakin's middle name? I guess you'll just have to keep reading...*


	13. Poor poor Ani... so abused...

Sabé: Come on Padmé, tell me! 

Padmé: It's...Garfunkel. 

Sabé (trying not to laugh, but not succeding): Gar..Garfunkel? 

Padmé (also trying not to laugh but not succeding): YES! 

(Meanwhile, in the trees...) 

Obi: What is that sound? It sounds like hyenas or something? 

Anakin: Aw shit. Padmé told Sabé my middle name! She promised! 

Obi: Hey Ani, what is your middle name anyways? 

Luke(who just appeared out of nowhere): Yeah, what is it Dad? 

Anakin: Never! I will never tell you! 

Obi: Fine then. I'll just ask Sabé later. 

Luke: Yeah! I'll just ask Mom later....ohhh never mind, she'll never tell me.... 

(Luke sulks off back to camp, obviously forgetting that the reason he was screaming was that there was bird carp on his head, which is still there. Wow! That was a run-on sentance!) 

Obi: So, was it then Anakin? 

Anakin: I'll neeeveeer tell... 

Obi: Tell me or i'll tell Padmé about the Yoda incident... 

Anakin: Okok...it's Garfunkel... 

(Obi collapses on the ground laughing.) 

Anakin: IT'S NOT FUNNY!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! 

[Anakin runs off crying (A/N: I don't blame him!)] 

*Well, that's it for now, i no that it wasn't very long, i just couldn't think of anything funny to add!!*


	14. Where's Yoda?

(Sabé, Padmé and Obi have just recovered from their laughing fit when something occurs to Obi) 

Obi: Hey, where's Grampa? 

Padmé: He's...wait! Where is he?! 

Yoda: Here I am! 

(Yoda is stuck in a nearby tree) 

Ben, Mara, Leia and Luke: Oh no! Grampa! 

(Everyone, including a red-eyed Anakin, runs over to the tree) 

Sabé: Are you alright Yoda? 

Yoda: Fine I am. 

(Yoda levitated himself out of the tree) 

Yoda: Why crying is Anakin? 

Padmé: I told them his middle name. 

Yoda: Ah yes.. Garfunkel 

(Mara, Leia, Ben and Luke start laughing uncontrollably) 

Anakin: I'm crying inside... and out!!! 

Obi: We need to figure out what we're going to do next. We have no supplies, no shelter... 

Yoda: Cook Luke, we could. 

(Luke starts to scream and runs into the ocean, then runs back out when the sharks try to eat him) 

Obi: No, we're not going to cook Luke. We could cook Anakin. 

Anakin: Noooooooo!!! 

Sabé: Shut up. Obi's just kidding. But seriously, we do need to think of something... 

*So if any of you people out their have an idea on what to do next, tell me in your reviews!*


	15. The Shark

~Hey everyone! Thanks for all the suggestions, I think i've decided which way to go with the story. Thanks to jedismuggler, UROTSUKIDOYI and BUNNY. Your ideas will appear sometime soon! :p~  
  
(Anakin is hiding in a tree, while Luke is screaming on the ground because Anakin kicked him out of the tree.)  
  
Anakin(talking to himself): Hmmm.... I need to get revenge, but what? I know!!!  
  
(He is so excited that he falls out of his tree)  
  
Anakin: Dammit! I need to work on that...  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Mara: Daddy, I'm hungry!!  
  
Ben: Me too!!  
  
Obi: Ok, hold on, I'll think of something... wait, do you guys hear that wailing sound?  
  
Mara and Ben: Yep!  
  
Obi: Let's get the others and check it out!  
  
(Once the group is together, except for Anakin.)  
  
Padmé: Where's Anakin?  
  
Obi: He's probably the wailing sound.  
  
Padmé: Probably.  
  
Luke: My...  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Luke: ...Ok...  
  
(The group turns a corner to find Anakin lying on the ground, with his leg in the mouth of a shark.)  
  
Padmé: ANI!!!!  
  
Leia and Luke: Dad!  
  
Obi: Slave boy! Oops, sorry, wrong Episode!  
  
Anakin: It hurts...  
  
(Padmé and Sabé kneel by his side.)  
  
Sabé: Can you feel your leg?  
  
Anakin: Yes! Hahaha, tricked you all!! You all thought that I would be dumb enough to be bitten by a shark!!  
  
(He tries to pull his leg out of the shark's mouth, but it doesn't come out)  
  
Obi: Did you think to kill the shark before you stuck your leg in his mouth?  
  
Anakin: Damn, I knew I forgot something! OWWWWW!!!!!  
  
(The shark starts to gnaw on Anakin's leg)  
  
Shark: Does anyone have any salt?  
  
Obi: Here you go...  
  
Everyone: OBI!!!  
  
Obi: Ohh, yeah, right....  
  
Padmé: Well Kenobi, aren't you gonna do something about this?  
  
Obi: Why is it always me saving Anakin's ass like this?  
  
(He pulls out his lightsaber and chops the shark's head off)  
  
Mara: Yay! Now we can have a BBQ!!!  
  
Luke: But my...  
  
Everyone: S H U T U P L U K E!!!!!! 


	16. Ghost Stories

*Ok, I changed chapter 16, but I dunno if anyone read it. I recommend you go back and read Chapter 16: The Shark before reading this one. Thank you.* 

(Sitting around a fire.) 

Sabé: Mmm.. barbequed shark. Good cooking Obi. 

Padmé: Yeah, it's really good. 

Anakin: Hey! I'm the one who caught it! 

Padmé: Yes, but Obi's the one who killed it. And another thing, never talk back to me again. Understood? 

Anakin: Yes... 

Padmé: Good. 

Yoda: Have barbeque sauce, do we? 

Sabé: Yep. I made some out of palm tree leaves, coconuts and grass. 

Yoda: Mmm... Good it is! 

(Sabé smiles.) 

Leia: Mom... I really want to go swimming! We're on a tropical island and we can't go swimming! 

Mara: Me too! 

Ben and Luke: We don't want to! 

Padmé: Ok, ok. After dinner Sabé and I will take the girls to the small lake in the center 

of the island. 

(After the girls have left.) 

Anakin: Hey! I have an idea! 

(A candle burns above his head, instead of a lightbulb.) 

Obi(snickering): Are you sure it's just not gas? 

Anakin: This is why I eventually kill you! 

Obi: What?! 

Anakin: Ohh...nothing important...(starts to whistle) 

Ben: What's your great idea? 

Anakin: Oh yeah! I forgot it. Hold on, it'll come back. 

Luke: Well, hurry up, I'm getting bored. 

Anakin: I remember! Let's tell ghost stories! 

(So the guys settle around the fire, telling ghost stories....) 

Meanwhile, at the lake... 

Padmé: It's been an hour, we should be getting back. 

Sabé: I agree. Come on Mara, Leia. 

(They walk back to camp quietly.) 

Padmé: Hey, let's sneak up on them! 

(Padmé sneaks up behind Anakin, while Sabé and the girls siti n the bushes, laughing 

quietly.) 

Padmé: Boo!!! 

(The guys all scream and run into the water. Then they run back out when the sharks try to eat them.) 

Anakin: Hey, that wasn't funny! 

Obi: Yeah! 

Ben: I thought it was. 

Yoda: Funny, it was! 

Luke: My pants are all wet... 

Ben: Ew. I didn't need that, Luke. 

Padmé(between laughs): You should have seen the looks on your faces.. It was priceless! 

Obi: Oh hahahha. 'Tis to laugh...


	17. Evil arrives

* It's been months since I've written with this story, but here I go again... *

Chapter 18

(Everyone is asleep around the dying fire. Several snoring noise can be heard. Sabé wakes up and pokes Obi awake)

Obi: I'm up, I'm up! What is it?

Sabé: I hear some rustling in the bushes!

(They wake everyone else up, and all head over to the bush.)

Padmé: Poke it, Anakin.

Anakin: Me?!

Padmé: Yes, you. 

(Anakin grudgingly moves up and pokes the bush. Something jumps up out of it.)

Something that came out of the bush: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Something that....: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

(This continues until everyone has collapsed on the ground from lack of oxygen. 

Obi(once everyone had recovered): Who are you?!

Something that...: You don't recognize me?!

Anakin: Now that I think about it, you do look familiar...

Something that...: I am the most evil thing ever to exist!!!!

Anakin(mumbling): You obviously haven't met my wife....

Padmé: WHAT????!!!!!!

Anakin: Nothing, sweetheart!

Something that...: Yes, well, moving past that... what was I saying?

Obi: Who you were!

Something that...: Oh yeah! I am....

*Tune in next time to find out who *it* is...*


	18. Han SoloSupreme Evil!

*Again, it's been a long time since I've updated... I don't even know if people still read this...*

Chapter 19

Something that came out of the bush: I am Han Solo!

Sabé: Well, you certainly don't look evil! You're just a kid!

Han: So?! Can't a kid be evil?

Sabé: I suppose...

Anakin(mumbling): Yeah, how else do you explain Padmé....

Padmé: I'll pretend I didn't hear that... hey, where did Yoda go now? Doesn't he ever stay put?!

Obi: Who cares? He's eight hundred years old... he can take care of himself!

Anakin: I know why you look familiar! You're in those Star Wars movies that run eerily parallel to our lives!

Obi: Yeah, why are they like that?

Anakin: Who knows?

Luke: Mommy, my...

Padmé: ARGH! NO MORE!!! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!!

Han: Does anybody care that I'm evil?

Mara: Sure. 

Ben: Why not. We need to add some evil in our lives. There's only so much Luke we can take...

Sabé: Okay, now where did Leia go? Something's going on here...

Anakin: Maybe they're playing hide and seek!

Padmé: Shut up, Anakin. Me and Sabé will go look for them, you guys stay here....


End file.
